The present disclosure is generally directed to reservoirs, particularly reservoirs containing a medicament. More particularly, the present disclosure is generally directed to determining information related to a drug reservoir, which may help to ensure that a delivery device can only be used with a drug reservoir for which it is intended. As just one example, such medicament reservoirs may comprise an ampoule, a cartridge, a vial, or a pouch, and may be used with a medical delivery device. Exemplary medical delivery devices include, but are not limited to syringes, pen type injection syringes, credit-card-shaped injection devices, pumps, inhalers, or other similar injection or infusing devices that require at least one reservoir containing at least one medicament.
Medicament reservoirs such as ampoules, cartridges, or vials are generally known. Such reservoirs are especially used for medicaments that may be self administered by a patient. For example, with respect to insulin, a patient suffering from diabetes may require a certain amount of insulin to either be injected via a pen type injection syringe or infused via a pump. With respect to certain known reusable pen type drug delivery devices, a patient may load a cartridge containing the insulin into a proximal end of a cartridge holder. After the cartridge has been correctly loaded, the user may then be called upon to select a dose of medicament. Multiple doses may be dosed from the cartridge. Where the drug delivery device comprises a reusable device, once the cartridge is empty, the cartridge holder may be disconnected from the drug delivery device and the empty cartridge may be removed and replaced with a new cartridge. Most suppliers of such cartridges recommend that the user may dispose of the empty cartridges properly. Where the drug delivery device comprises a disposable device, once the cartridge is empty, the user may be recommended to dispose of the entire device.
Such known self administration systems requiring the removal and reloading of empty cartridges have certain limitations. For example, in certain generally known systems, a user may simply load a new cartridge into the delivery system without the drug delivery device or without the cartridge having any mechanism of preventing cross use of an incorrect cartridge. That is, the drug delivery device does not have a mechanism for determining whether the medicament contained in the cartridge is indeed the correct type of medicament to be administered by the patient. Alternatively, certain known drug delivery devices do not present a mechanism for determining whether the correct type of medicament within the cartridge should be used with that particular drug delivery system. This potential problem could be exacerbated given that certain elderly patients, such as those suffering from diabetes, may have limited manual dexterity. Identifying an incorrect medicament is quite important, since the administration of a potentially incorrect dose of a medicament such as a short-acting insulin in lieu of a long-insulin could result in injury or even death.
Some drug delivery devices or systems may use a color coding scheme to assist a user or care giver in selecting the correct cartridge to be used with a drug delivery device. However, such color coding schemes pose challenges to certain users, especially those users suffering from poor eyesight or color blindness: a situation that can be quite prevalent in patients suffering from diabetes.
Another concern that may arise with such disposable cartridges is that these cartridges are manufactured in essentially standard sizes and manufactured to comply with certain recognized local and international standards. Consequently, such cartridges are typically supplied in standard sized cartridges (e.g. 3, ml cartridges). Therefore, there may be a variety of cartridges supplied by a number of different suppliers and containing a different medicament but fitting a single drug delivery device. As just one example, a first cartridge containing a first medicament from a first supplier may fit a medical delivery device provided by a second supplier. As such, a user might be able to load and then dispense an incorrect medicament (such as a rapid or basal type of insulin) into a drug delivery device without being aware that the medical delivery device was perhaps neither designed nor intended to be used with such a cartridge.
As such, there is a growing desire from users, health care providers, care givers, regulatory entities, and medical device suppliers to reduce the potential risk of a user loading an incorrect drug type into a drug delivery device. There is also, therefore, a desire to reduce the risk of dispensing an incorrect medicament (or the wrong concentration of the medicament) from such a drug delivery device.
One problem to be solved by the present invention is to provide a medical delivery device and a method where the safety of the user is increased.